Christopher Chamberlain
' Christopher Chamberlain ' is the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. is an Original Vampire and a witch, making him the Original Hybrid. Thomas is the biological son of Esther and Christopher Chamberlain, nephew of Dahlia, younger brother of Kaiaphas, Thomas, Scarlet, older brother of Olivia Chamberlain. Christopher is also the father of Harper Chamberlain, the mother being Charlotte Marshall, as well as the adopted father of Greyson Blackwell - an orphan boy he rescued. For over a thousand years, Chris had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his witch side so he could sire his own super species of witch-vampire hybrids. Chris is primarily a member of the Chamberlain Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as an unnamed Witch Family. Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf-Witch Hybrid= : "I never answered your question, if I’d ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Chris had a complicated life. He was close with his sister Olivia, whom he affectionately called "Liv", and with his brothers Kaiaphas and Thomas. He also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Kaiaphas, but he did not get along at all with his brother, Thomas, since childhood. |-|Original Vampire-Witch Hybrid= When Chris was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into his father's shoulder. Chris is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Chris feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Physical Appearance Christopher is very handsome. He stands at 6'0 and his hair is almost black. He has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Chrisis the second strongest of the original vampires, second only to his brother. His witch side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his sibling due to his witch heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear. Weaknesses Chris has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Witch. Relationships 'Harper Chamberlain ' :"My dearest Harper, I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or as a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you I love you, and to explain that in our family’s darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did.Please do not mourn me, whatever pain I endure, I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret, is that I will be away from you.Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united.Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be, our Harper." Harper is Chris's only daughter and child with Charlie. In the beginning Chris wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Charlie told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Charlie decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Olivia, who would keep her safe. Chris was reunited with Harper when her safety was compromised. Harper is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence.